


you remember, right..?

by clonky



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: Albertine the scribbling witch, with an ignorant nature. She loves Hide and Seek. However, because none of her minions are very intelligent, none of them seek her out.
Kudos: 1





	1. scribbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albertine the scribbling witch, with an ignorant nature. She loves Hide and Seek. However, because none of her minions are very intelligent, none of them seek her out.

i draw a line, i draw two more

i wait for you at the door

it's not fun if you don't play

hide and seek can wait one more day

i'm patient, i draw and lie in wait

works of art surround me now

i cry out, "i've won the game!"

giggling from my friends echoes

i hope mommy comes back home soon

i can't wait to show her my artwork


	2. stone-dwelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Box Wood, the stone-dwelling fish witch. It appears as a Giant Salamander. She shimmers in fluorescent colors when it's swimming inside the tubular structure that is her nest, but is solid black when she's outside. It swims like a lizard, winding itself.

every day is the same and that's okay

every day i watch the rock chip away

every day i mourn for those no one else will

every day another child never gets to see the sun


	3. dress-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candeloro, the witch of dress-up. She has an inviting nature. A kind-hearted witch who dreams of ideal things. This witch can't stand being lonely, and never lets visitors to her barrier escape.

the bells chime, come in

happy birthday, i hope you enjoy it

i'm glad you came to my tea party

stockings are hung across the wall

my name and yours written down on them

what do you think you'll get this year?

fresh apples go well with black tea

i think so, do you agree with me

i pray that you never have to leave

but if you must then that's alright

i've got friends here to keep me company

and, unlike you, they'll never leave me


	4. bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy, the Bunny-Eared Witch. Her nature is princesslike. This Witch collects things from inside her Labyrinth. She regards herself as the personification of cuteness, and loves to be praised for her appearance and accessories. For this reason, her attacks can be avoided by complimenting her on her looks.

bow to me

this is my kingdom

this is my world

bow to me

this is my hoard

this is my wealth

bow to me

these are my servants

these are my failures

bow to me

these are my hopes

these are my dreams


	5. sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte, the witch of sweets. Her nature is tenacity. She desires everything. She will never give up. Though she is capable of creating infinite amounts of any dessert she desires, she is unable to make the cheese that she loves most. One could easily catch her off-guard with a piece of cheese.

cheese, cheese, have you found it

cheese, cheese, take me to it

cheese, cheese, you haven't found it?

cheese, cheese, keep looking, please

to cheese, to cheese

cheese, cheese, cheese!

it's all i want, cheese

cheese, cheese, cheese!

today i want cheese

tomorrow i want cheese

yesterday there was a miracle

but all i got was cheese

cheese, cheese, have you found it

cheese, cheese, take me to it

cheese, cheese, you haven't found it?

cheese, cheese, keep looking, please

cheese, cheese, i'm on the lookout for cheese

cheese, cheese, i am the conductor of this train

cheese, cheese, we are going towards cheese

cheese, cheese, i'm on the lookout for cheese


	6. saintly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durbar, the saintly witch. Her nature is ablutions. A Witch that perpetually cleanses herself of her sins. In order to wash away the sins soaked deep into her core, she must soak herself thoroughly in water at all times. The countless eyes on her tongue see into the future, but she has got no time for that, instead worrying about the unending impurities ahead.

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip

am i pure yet


	7. shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa Maria, the witch of shadow with a self-righteous nature. She continually prays for all of creation and drags all life equally into her shadow without breaking her posture. One hoping to defeat her must know the blackest anguish.

i pray

do not let my death be in vain

i pray

do not let death be in vain

i pray

let me take this world

i pray

let me save everyone

i pray

let me be saved


	8. fortune teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etteilla, the witch of fortune tellers. Her nature is disclosure. A witch who single-mindedly attempts to uncover the truth within the various destinies that are consolidated in her barrier. Able to gaze across past, present and future, she feels joy at the fact that all destinies are hers alone to know, and ceaselessly turns over the tarot cards atop her table.

good morning

have you come for a fortune

i see hope in your future

i hope you accept it

good afternoon

have you come for a fortune

i see connection in your future

you connect yourself to me

good evening

have you come for a fortune

i see apprenticeship in your future

would you like to be miine


End file.
